Think The Impossible
by MADMelody28
Summary: Sophia Olson dose no't know who she is any more, ever since her life got turned upside down, and on top of that she met this guy, called the Doctor, and for the first time she feels like her life is finally getting started. Will she finally get to live her life or will her hearts get crushed? I retied it T because I don't know exactly how far I want to go with this


When I was your age, we used to hear a legend about this one girl, who died when she was 26, she had her ashes scattered through out time and space. We never knew what happened to her after that. Can you still see her ashes floating in space, or did something miraculous happen to them? Well I am here to tell you the rest of the story.

It all started 1,000 years ago, her ashes pulled themselves back together, making her whole agin. So there, right smack dab in the middle of time and space is a glowing, shining body, waking up from death, luckily she was not coincidence yet. At that time there just so happened to be a blue police box floating across. Now the man inside did not know who or what this glowing body was, he could barley even make out that it was a body, but he was not going to let it suffer and die, so he opened his doors and scooped the body in.

She woke up startled, the last thing she remembered was seeing her life flash before her eyes, and how short and dull it was. Ever since she was a little girl she loved school, she was the smartest kid in her class, and she was nice to every one, and every one was nice to her. When she grew up she wanted to be a scientist, it was her life long dream, and later on in life she fulfilled that dream by becoming the top scientist in her country. she was always happy, but for some resin she always felt uncompleted, like she was waiting for something or someone to come along and make her life more interesting, but by the time she died no one ever did. So what was she doing alive? she died, right? she was almost certain of it. And for some reason that was not the top question on her mind. No, The first thought was, why is there a guy ( with incredible hair) looking at me like I am a freak? And where am I?

After he had pulled her in he set her down on one of the chairs that was around the consul. After a few minuets her body finally stopped glowing, thus revealing a young woman in a blue dress. She had brown hair ( much like the color of his own) with gold streaks, and after a while she finally came too, revealing her hazel eyes that had gold flex in them. She laid there for a minute or so just starring at him with a confused look on her face. He finally broke the ice when he said " Whats your name?" She looked at him for a moment before saying " I...I think its...Sophia...Sophia Olson." " Good we have a name. Hi Sophia, I'm the Doctor." He said with a warm grin.

For some reason she trusted him, was it his beautiful smile, his daring yet old eyes ( that bare a resemblance to hers), or was it simply his hair that did it? Either way, somehow she knew she could trust him. He told her how she was just floating around in space, and how he had pulled her into the Tardis, thats what he called it, his blue police box, a Tardis, that stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, he said that it was his time machine that can travel anywhere. And he also told me how he is an alien, he comes from the planet Gallifrey which lyes within the constellation of Kasterborous, he is a time lord ( thats what the call men, women are time lades) and he has two hearts. So when he asked me where I come from and who exactly I was, I found my life even duller " I'm from Earth, I was a scientist," " Was a scientist, What happened?" " Well if you let finish talking maybe I will tell you." " Right sorry." " Thank you, I was a scientist till I died, but for some reason I don't remember how I died." At that point he was staring at me with his mouth half open. " Dead? You, died? But that dose not make any sense, your obviously alive, look at you, your talking and breathing right in front of me. Or am I going mad and seeing things?" "No, I am alive, but what I am trying to figure out is how."

After awhile the results came in, earlier the Doctor had scanned Sophia with one of his high tech gadgets that she's never seen before, as he looked down at the results his face was blank. Even though she had only met him a few hours ago, she already hated when he pulled that face, it made her feel scared and uneasy. He looked up at her and his face was full with different types of emotions, " Well...um...the results came in and I definitely know what you are now." As he said this his voice was uneven, " Um...well...your a Time Lady." He had trailed off at the end but she still was abel to understand every word. She was in shock, she could't move, she's not a Time Lady, she a human, from earth. After what seemed like a life time she finally spoke up, " But thats not right, the results are wrong, right Doctor, tell me they are wrong."

When he looked back down at the paper to make sure he read it right, a million thoughts ran through his head. According to the scan he took, she was a time lady and not only that but she was special, unique you might say. Legend has it only once in a million years is there a time lord or time lady that has these types of powers. He never thought he would meet face to face with one, but there she is, standing right in front of him, so powerful and she dose't even know it. It was then that he noticed the confused and scared look on her face, and he hadn't even told her the rest of the story, so he decided right then and there to wait to tell her the whole thing, and just tell her the beginning.

After a few minutes he finally spoke up, " Well what happened is that it seems like some one forced you to regenerate in to a baby, then turned you into a human and dropped you off at some ones doorstep." " Gee thanks for sugar coating it for me." " Sorry, Are any of your memories coming back yet? Does your mind feel bigger the it was before?" "No." "Hm... well thats strange. Normally you remember as soon as you change back." "Well I don't, ok, I am sorry to disappoint." She said with a hurtful tone. " Are you hungry?" He asked, but did not wait for a reply, as he took her hand and led her down the corridors of the Tardis. As soon as they stepped in to the kitchen, her eyes fixated on the table. There was a bag of chips, and a coke just siting there as if someone knew she was coming. As soon as the smell of chips retched her nose she finally realized how hungry she was. She took a seat and sat down, she took one chip and bit into it, and before she could stop herself, she let out a moan. As soon as she realized that, her face went red. She could not believe she just did that.

The Doctor shook his head and laugh. " It's ok, your not used to it yet, but I am not taking you out to eat till you learn to control it. Your taste buds are two times as sensitive as they were before that's why you can taste everything, all those tasty ingredients put together to make something amazing." Then he picked one up and popped it into his mouth with a smile. "So, where do you want to go first?" he said to my surprise. "What?" " We can go any where, and since your new you get to pick first." " But I don't know whats out there, what do you recommend?" "We could go to the Forrest Of Enchanted Wishes." "Whats that?" " Well stories say that if you travel into the forrest, and make it alive to the middle, there is a city where they will grant you one wish." " That sounds easy enough." Actually its pretty hard, been there myself, but it's worth it. Oh is worth it, not only do you get a wish, but it's so beautiful, breathtaking even." " Then my mind is set lets go there." As she said that she jumped out of her chair and started to make her way to the main control room, which she thought was weird because in truth she does'nt even know which way to go, " What hold on. Where do you think your going." " To the main control room, why?" " you need to pack first." " If you don't remember I don't exactly have any thing to pack." " go down the hall, take the first left, then go down a little ways till you see a door with you name on it, the Tardis just got done making it." "Um...ok..." And with that she left, following his instructions.

She was now standing in what seemed like her new room. And it was stunning, blue walls, with black designs, and the roof of her room were stars, and if you stared at them long enough you could tell that they were moving. On her bed was a bag, it was not that big, but she soon found out that it was bigger on the inside, and it was already packed for her. She got out of her dress and got into a tee-shirt and some pants and took off down the hall with her bag, and somehow found the main control room where the Doctor was waiting for her with his own bag. " You ready?" " As I'll ever be." she replied with a smile, and with that the two of them were off, Not knowing what fate lies ahead of them.


End file.
